


Stalker

by Artwaterfall



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Possible violence, possible smutt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artwaterfall/pseuds/Artwaterfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle is being stalked for a month, he is tired of it. Kenny recommend him somebody that might be able to help him. Tophelovsky. Male/Male Sorry for bad resume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalker

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings : Boy/boy love, Rated M for language, possible violence and Smutt.
> 
> Disclaimer : I do not own South Park. Unfortunately.
> 
> Please keep in mind that English is not my first language, so excuse me for the mistakes and please let me know when you find them.

South park was unusually at quiet peace, no alien attack, no terrorist either or whatever that little redneck mountain town had the habit of attracting. Even inside South Park High School seemed calm, in there, you could hear laugh, playful screams between friends, few couple were bickering in hidden corners. Everything looked fine….Though it wasn't for little Kyle Broflovski as he opened up his locker finding for the countless time a piece of paper. Just laying there on top of his books, he stared at it, to everybody else it was just a normal scratch of paper but not for the redhead, no, for him it was like the paper was nagging him, like it knew how much it was irritating to the Jewish boy to see it. He grabbed to note and read it.

'You look hot today'

He sighted and bang his head on the door of his locker. Kyle had been receiving little notes in his locker for a while now. At first, Kyle was flattered and actually happy to get 'love' notes but as more notes came and nobody ever try to make a move on him, he started to get a little annoy by it. The situation aggravated when he felt like he was being followed and when the ' love' notes turned out more creepy. That's at that moment Kyle understood, he was being stalked.

Kenny approached him " Hey, what's wrong ?' he asked worriedly.

Kyle just waved the piece of paper and Kenny frown.

"That pervert is still after you ? Man, if I knew who it was, Stan and I would be beating the crap out of him already."

Kyle fainted a smile, "Thanks."

The blonde sighted, he didn't like to see the redhead like this."At the same time, it's not very hard to know why he's so obsessed with you," he said as he slapped Kyle's behind, trying to make the shorter boy smile.

Kyle yelped " Kenny !"

"What ? It' so irresistible, my hand move on it's own."

The redhead laughed, Kenny always knew how to make him feel better with his stupid perverted jokes.

"Hey, but more seriously," the blonde continued, happy he made Kyle laugh, " You should do something about it."

"Yeah, like what ?"

"Well, remember when I had those guys annoying my sister ?"

Kyle nodded.

"Well, they didn't just go away like I've said before."

"What do you mean ?"

" I hired somebody to get rid of them."

Kyle gasped and leaned in closer to Kenny as to tell a secret. " You mean, you had them killed ?!"

"What ? No, he just made them stop and go away by scaring the shit out of them or some shit like that."

The redhead sighted in relief " But so, you think I should hire someone ?"

"Not just someone" He pointed at another student who Kyle recognized too well.

"Him ?"

"Yeah, he expensive but the work get done, fast and clean."

"hmm…" Kyle was trying to figuring out if it was a good idea or not. He looked down at the paper in his hands again, he was really getting tired of it, he had to do something. " I guess….I guess I could give it a try," He finally said. " I'll go see him at the next break. "

"You want me to go with you ? The guy can be creepy sometimes."

Kyle frowned " I think I am big enough to go talk to him"

Kenny smiled, " Alright then, text me if you need me, I better get going now if I am late to my next class the teacher will kill me, she hates my guts. "

"She doesn't hate your guts Kenny."

"Why is she always looking for excuses to send me into the principal's office or some shit ? "

"Maybe if you did your homework or stop sleeping in classes or even stop being late all the time, she wouldn't." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" Kenny huffed, " Well, see you later sweetcheeks." He waved and winked at him before leaving Kyle. And Kyle decided it was time for him to go to classes too.

After a few hours later, Kyle was determined on finding the student Kenny had recommended to him. He checked the student locker, the hallways and the bathroom but couldn't find him anywhere. He continued to look everywhere and Kyle was about to give up when he went outside but then he saw him almost hidden in a corner. He was smoking. Kyle mentally kicked himself, he knew the boy was a smoker and he didn't even cross his mind to look for him here.

He walked slowly towards him, hesitantly. The other boy noticed him and gave the redhead a curious look but didn't move an inch.

"Umm...Hey…." Kyle said when he position in front of the other kid.

The other boy nodded waiting for the reason why he came to see him.

" Umm…. I heard…. " He started to feel uncomfortable and rubbed his right arm with his left arm " I have a problem and I heard you're the guy to talk to-"

"Not here." The taller boy interrupted, he pulled out a little card and and a pen from his pocket, he scribbled something on it and handed it to Kyle.

The redhead took it and watched the boy walk away. He looked down at the card, it just had a address on it and a time written on the other side of it.

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters does get a little longer.


End file.
